


Eating Contest (Natsu X Reader)

by SilentWolf76



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Food, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWolf76/pseuds/SilentWolf76
Summary: You got it into your head that you could beat Natsu in an eating contest, so challenge him to one. But seriously, why would you think you could possibly beat him at eating?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

You sat in the Fairy Tail guild hall, staring off into space while drinking a glass of wine (you didn’t feel like any strong alcohol). But because you were daydreaming so much, you ended up missing your lips when you went for another sip, and spilt the wine all over your clothes. Cursing under your breath, you grabbed the nearest thing, a blue cloth, and began scrubbing at the wine stain on your shirt and jeans. When you heard a yell, you stopped scrubbing and took a closer look at what you were using as a cloth. Turned out, it was actually Happy’s tail. You _were_ wondering why the cloth felt so soft, even furry. Now you knew.

“Sorry, Happy!” You apologized, letting go of his tail. Snorting, he turned and walked away, but ended up tripping over something on the table and face-planting the table, before rolling off the table and face-planting the floor as well. The thing Happy had tripped over was actually Natsu’s arm, and he’d just woken up. You thought he’d woken up when he felt Happy trip over his arm, but boy were you wrong.

The only reason Natsu woke up was because he smelled _food_.

Or more, he smelt _fresh meat_.

Shouting “Yay, food!”, Natsu jumped up, running over to the bar and pestering Mira for some food.

“Have you got any money, Natsu?” Mira asked sweetly. Of course not. Natsu had spelt all the money he had on _other_ food.

Suddenly, he remembered you existed.

Running over, he poked your shoulder over and over while you were still trying to get the wine stain out of your (f/c) shirt, and were trying your very best to ignore him. Eventually, you gave in and said, “What?”

“Can you pay for my food?” he asked.

“No.” you replied bluntly.

A look of shock and disbelief flashed on his face, and you tried not to laugh at his expression. “Why not?” He whined. Then an idea (yes, an _idea_!) flashed across his face, replacing his ridiculous expression. “Hey, (y/n).” He poked your shoulder.

“I’m still listening, Natsu.” You sighed.

Then he grinned widely. “How about we have an eating contest?”

You stared at him for a moment, before realising there must be a catch. “What’s the catch?”

“The loser pays for all the food.”

“I thought so. But okay, you’re on!” You stood up, stretching, before walking towards a long, empty table. It had been cleared, so you sat down in the middle of it. Natsu sat opposite you (of all the places to sit) and shouted, “Mira! Can you give us food for our staring contest?”

The guild went silent after hearing Natsu, and in the space of a second, they were all assembled around the table you and Natsu were sat at. Mira brought two plates of food, each piled with various things such as chips, breadsticks, tomatoes, peppers, a bit of chocolate, chicken drumsticks and a couple of fish. Natsu looked hungrily at the pile of food in front of him while you looked at it, wondering which thing to eat first. It was all jumbled up so it was hard to separate the food. You were certain this was cross-contamination or something, but you’d accepted Natsu’s challenge and weren’t going to back down anytime soon.

“Ready, set, go!” Mira set you two off, and you tucked in, deciding to start off with the breadsticks. Natsu, however, when straight for the chicken (typical Natsu). After you finished the breadsticks, you moved on to the peppers, while Natsu went to the fish. Then you ate the tomatoes, and Natsu wolfed down the chips. Next, you devoured the chicken whilst Natsu attacked the breadsticks. After that, you went for the fish and he ate the tomatoes. Then you ate the chips while he ate the peppers. Lastly, you both ended up with the chocolate. You stared intensely at each other, silently challenging each other just with looks, before both simultaneously shoving the chocolate into your mouths. You both chewed and swallowed in perfect unison, and even yelled ‘Done!’ at the same time.

“I win!” You declared. The guild cheered.

“No, _I_ win!” Natsu argued. The guild cheered.

“Nu-uh! You speak lies! Lies, I say!” You folded your arms. The guild cheered (were they just agreeing with everything you and Natsu said?).

“Actually, it was a draw.” Mira interrupted. “Go again?” You both nodded and drank something given to you by Mira after the round.

Next, Mira brought out an even bigger plate with the same things as before, but this time had some extra things. After Mira set you both off, you ate as fast as you could, Natsu doing the same. When you were about halfway through the mountain of food, you started to get a bit full, but you forced the rest of it down, knowing that if you gave up now, _you_ would have to pay for _all_ the food. And there was a _lot_ of it.

Natsu, on the other hand, was doing just fine and could keep going for a while. What had you been thinking when you accepted the challenge of an _eating contest_ from _Natsu_ , of all people? Honestly, it was like he had four stomachs or something!

When you’d both finished the second plate of food, you were horrified when Mira called it a draw. _Didn’t Natsu finish before me though?_ You thought, your stomach starting to hurt from all the food. You groaned inwardly when Natsu declared a _third_ round, and you quite honestly thought you would explode if you tried to eat a third round of food.

So when the third plate, a lot bigger than the others and ridiculously stacked with so much food it was unbelievable, was placed in front of you, you nearly gagged as you felt sick. _Nearly._ You stopped before you did gag, and waited miserably for Mira to set you and Natsu off. When she called it, you picked up the nearest piece of food, and reluctantly forced it down your throat.

As you struggled through the giant pile of food, you could just see Natsu rushing through his plate with no problem. You took a bite out of a random banana you found, but when you swallowed, it ended up coming back up, along with everything else you’d eaten.

To put it simply, you threw up.

When you’d finished puking all over the guild floor, you said weakly, voice hoarse, “I-I give u-up.”

Natsu stopped for a minute, processing what you’d just said, until he jumped up and yelled with joy, “HAHA! I WON! YOU CAN’T _EVER_ BEAT _ME_ AT AN _EATING_ CONTEST!” Sighing, you struggled to your feet and began stumbling to the front door, hoping for some fresh air, before you felt a hand on your shoulder, and someone spinning you round. It was Natsu. Of course. _He probably came to gloat or something,_ you thought miserably.

“I’m sorry I made you throw up, (y/n).” He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin on his face. “But it takes guts to take on _me_ in a competition. Especially one that involves food. You’re tough, though. Usually people can’t start eating in the third round, but you did. You’re strong. I like that about you, (y/n). Well, I kinda like you in general.”

Your eyes widened at this. _He liked you? Really?_ You couldn’t believe it and stood there like a frozen lump for a few seconds until you replied, “I like you too, Natsu.” Now it was his turn to widen his eyes.

You both stood there, and an awkward silence fell upon you. Then it was broken when Natsu hugged you. Why? Because why not. You accepted the hug, wrapping your arms around him. You two stood there, near the doors of the guild, just hugging. No words needed to be exchanged, you just enjoyed each other’s company (and you were subtly sniffing him because you liked Natsu’s scent – not creepy!).

After about a minute, you broke apart from him, and asked, “My clothes are probably ruined, what with the wine and puke stains. Do you want to come round to my house and help me pick out a new outfit?”

He smiled nicely. “Sure!”

With that, you walked out the guild together, heading to your house to change your clothes. _This was a nice day, aside from the spilt wine and throwing up,_ you decided in your head, as the sun began to set, creating a beautiful sunset of warm colours.


End file.
